Skipping Along Feudal Japan
by kittyyc
Summary: InuSm: Lots of swearing by Usagi, Sesshoumaru blushing, Naraku and Miroku's dirty thoughts, a scared tajiya, Inuyasha with amnesia, and everyone goes on a ride...all because of someone name U-S-A-G-I...
1. Default Chapter

Hi!!! Hehe...I know that I shouldn't be posting any new stories becuz I should update the other ones...I'm so sorry...but this just literally popped out of my head and into Microsoft Word... Anyway, hope you like this story and REVIEW for all it's worth!!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine except for the storyline and Sesshy's body... a rabid fan of Sesshy lovers comes out of nowhere and starts throwing sharp objects at Kittyyc... 

Er...I'm off with a screaming mob hot on her trail... Just R&R k? and call the police while ur at that...

* * *

A large inhuman scream tore through the peaceful serenity of the Feudal Era. And that inhuman scream belonged to the one and only....USAGI??? What the hell is she doing in Warring Era??? Aw...shit this is screwed...

Anyway...the cause of the scream was not because she was lying on top of rotting corpses of snake youkai and were already "dissolving" into a dark purple mists and the abnormal huge flies are circling the whole dead area...ok maybe that did cause a pint of concern to Usagi...And it wasn't that a huge ugly thing was slashed up in rotting bits that was raining on her like during a really bad thunderstorm by a silver-haired dude with ears on top of his head with his HUGE sword...(I mean seriously, how the heck does that guy hold that thing??? He looks stupid waving it around like that.) ...back to the problem...The THING that made her scream was a spider on her chest.

"GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!! GET THIS DAMN FRIKIN SPIDER OFF OF ME!!! SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!HELP!!! I HATE SPIDERS!!! I ABSOUTELY HATE FUCKING SPIDERS!!! SHIT FUCK DAMN IT!!!!" Yes quite a shocker, the golden girl was swearing off the worst... Hey a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

Inuyasha and company watched in amazement as the weird blond haired girl yelling obscenities that even put the hanyou into shame zoomed up from the pack of dying snake youkai as quick as any demon's speed and started running around in frantic circles slapping at her chest...at a mini spider...that couldn't do the slightest harm to anyone even if it tried. Even the hanyou can smell the fear off the spider... Dog boy felt some pity for the poor little spider.

After of hopeless running around in circles, Usagi finally plopped down and started wailing making everyone cringe and cover their ears. Youkai from all 10 mile radiuses cringed and quickly looked for cover. Even Sesshoumaru heard her in his study in his castle that was built with thick grey soundproof spell stones, which are than covered in another shot of powerful soundproof spells in his study for sake of peace against Rin's and Jaken's screaming so he can do his paperwork as Lord of the West, cringed slightly in pain. Annoyance came through his usually poker face as he prepared to go and get rid of the nuisance while muttering about 'annoying ningens.' (A.N- O.o...how the heck can he know that a human was making that noise...whoa...so if two people were having sex...he can figure out who it was and what they were doing...aw...that's just nasty Sesshy...)

Back to the point.

"SHUT HER THE HELL UP!!! MY EARS ARE COMING OFF!!!" Inuyasha screeched holding his really sensitive ears down with his hands. Shippo nodded in agreement and Kirara who hid in the folds of Kagome's shirt mewed to agree also. Now the havoc really begins...

Miroku, being the kind and helpful gentleman he is started forward. "Allow me miss..." As he reached out to brush the spider away from her chest area, before he can even finish his rescue of the highly damsel in distress and lecherous ways, a giant boomerang made contact with his skull which caused a sickeningly crack and the monk fell face forward in the dirt, unconscious.

Sango seethed angrily as she kicked the unconscious form of the twitching monk for a good measure. "Hentai! When will you ever learn?" She stepped over the fallen Miroku and while cringing slightly as the high volume Usagi's wail was at close proximity and brushed the tiny poor spider off who scurried away as fast as possible.

Immediately Usagi stopped wailing and within seconds the tajiya suddenly felt the first real fears, never had she ever been so scared...even facing demons like Naraku, or even Sesshoumaru...no...this was way worst...

Sango was crushed in a bone hugging...er...hug and the now scary blonde was kissing Sango's shocked face in gratitude. Miroku who had gotten back up again to witness the scene sighed in longing and sadness. 'It could have been me that beautiful girl could've kissed...' He sighed again. Life was so unfair.

After a few intense moments, Inuyasha finally rolled his eyes and clunked Usagi on the head making the little girl release a scared Sango who hid behind Kirara once she was free.

Usagi looked up at Inuyasha with her bright blue eyes.

'Oh hell no.' Inuyasha thought.

Her eyes started going watery.

'Shit...what have I done?'

She sniffed.

His eye twitched.

She hiccupped.

'Great merciful---' and before he can finish that thought, Usagi once again started to wail.

"YOU BIG FAT MEANIE!!! THAT WAS SO MEAN OF YOU TO HIT ME ON THE HEAD!!! I'M GONNA GO TELL ON YOU!!! BETTER YET, I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU SENSELESS!!!" A large hammer immerged in her hand suddenly (picture hammer from supersmash brothers) and the hanyou was suddenly running for his life from a really mad angry bunny hot on his trail.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara watched the scene with a huge sweatdrops that appeared on the back of their heads.

Just than, a currently pissed off taiyoukai of the West appeared on his cloud thingy at the havoc scene. Through Sesshoumaru's eyes: A blonde hair ningen with a red angry face was chasing his poorly sad excuse of a half-brother around in circles with a huge hammer...Interesting...He settled down comfortably near a tree to watch the events unfold and wondered how long the hanyou will recognize he was there...as he planned how to kill the blonde for disturbing his peace. A feral grin spread over his face...and whoever saw it would have feared for their lives...yes even Kagome or Naraku...hell even Satan... He has the perfect little plan for the little girl...

Usagi had finally bonked Inuyasha on the head multiple times to give him amnesia but luckily...didn't, I hope. The hanyou was laying on the ground with multiple bumps on his head with a dizzied expression on his face... oh the horror...

Usagi smirked proudly and made the hammer go back into her sub pocket. She really had to thank Setsuna into giving her this when she gets back from this weird place. She looked around into the shocked face of the company and blinked again. The others blinked back at her.

Miroku seeing his chance quickly stood in front of her and kneeled down. All Sango can do was watch, no way was she gonna go near that scary girl again. 'Ooohh...but that monk is going to get it after he's finished.' She thought viciously, while tightening her grip on her Haraikotsu. (ïƒŸdunno how to spell it.)

Miroku smiled charmingly and took her hand in his. "Are you an angel? Because this humble monk has fallen in love with you." Usagi blushed and Miroku smirked mentally. 'Keep on going Miroku!!! Just a little bit more and she's yours.' His conscience cheered him on. 'And a certain tajiya isn't breathing down your back!!!' "Will you bear my child than, my beautiful tenshi?"

Usagi's blush grew. 'Omigod! A perfectly hot guy is asking ME to bear his child!!! Wow what are the odds!!! I think I'm starting to like this place.' Suddenly something brushed along her behind and her eye twitched.

Miroku smiled happily as he fondled her butt through her thin uniform skirt. Um...so soft. Until a fist landed on his head and a slap on his cheek made him release her butt to the disappointment of the monk's lecherous mind.

"PERVERT!!!" She screeched loudly and started muttering to herself while glaring at the monk who was holding his hands out in defense. "Stupid just like Mamo-baka... Seriously does every hot guy I meet think with their dicks??!!!" A dark cloud hung ominously over her head making Miroku and the others back away slowly.

Shippo muttered something that made everyone agreed. "Nice job Miroku-baka. And you can't use spell scrolls to get rid of the ominous black cloud anymore eh?"

Miroku at the moment made no indication that he heard Shippo's comment because he was currently being beaten up by a very mad tajiya.

Sesshoumaru finally decided to make an appearance that made the whole bickering group look his way in shock and slightly in fear. Usagi's eyes widened considerably.

A quiet silence stole over the offending groups and none dared to move, not even Usagi to the relief of the others.

At a really bad timing, Inuyasha woke up and looked around from his current position on the ground. The people present switched their gazes to a confused hanyou who was looking back and forth from his half-brother and the group.

More silence...

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

(hehe...having a lot of fun..if u get annoyed just scroll down until u actually see words...)

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

changing...

XvX ---Jaken

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

XvX

"Is ramen ready yet?" Everyone fell anime style including Sesshoumaru. Usagi hitted his head a little bit too hard.

* * *

Oooo...so did ya like it??? I'm planning a lot of things to the Inuyasha crew...Hehe...Including with Usagi...It's gonna be hell.... 

Hear from you guys soon!!! IF I don't update near this month than u have my permission to threaten me through the review and e-mail section!!! Ja Ne!!!


	2. Oh, the power of LOVE

Hey, I'm BACK!!! YYEEEAA … !!! Let's all REJOICE!!! Anyway, since it's near Christmas I decided to update…finally… Guess what, this is my first time to update a story, so I'm really proud of myself. Anyway, so wishing you good readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year..!!!!

**Warning: This chapter contains minor character bashing, and _A LOT_ of OOCness that can knock down President Bush on his bum bum… You have been warned…**

Oh yea forgot one thing:  
This whole disclaimer thing really bothers me…so I say it for once and for all…I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY

OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT OR USAGI…but I DO OWN THE PLOT…kk? Gud…let's get on wit the story…

Happy reading!!!

* * *

Usagi stared disbelievingly at Sesshoumaru. He's soooo hot!!!!!!!!!! OMIGOD OMIGOD!!! 

Thoughts of Mamoru and the whole crystal Tokyo blah blah blah flew out of the small bunny's mind… Besides who would  
want a pink-haired spore as her future child and Mamoru as the father? NOPE definitely not her if she could have HIM. 'He's so beautiful…' Usagi stared in awe at the entrance of the Taiyoukai. Images were put into her head. (Perverted ones…o the horror of being near Miroku…) She almost whacked herself and turned red from shame. 'God, I'm turning into a Mina.' She looked up beneath her blonde bangs and changed her mind than sighed dreamily. 'Oh it can't be that bad!!!'

While the weird blond was drooling at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was still looking around lost like a little puppy. One thing he knew for certain, the cold looking ice cube in front of him was his favorite older brother. So he did the only thing that NOBODY in this time, place or Earth would have done or guessed what Inu-baka did.

…

…

…

Do you really want to know??? Ok than…read on…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The amnesic-dog-baka jumped forward and resulted into knocking the taiyoukai of the west, inu no taisho of the west, the eldest son of Inutaisho, wielder of the heaven sword Tensaiga and the evil sword made from an ugly demon tooth Tokijin, um…what other title…o…and also Jaken's so called doom, on his butt and promptly squeezed him to death of a hug.

"ANIKI!!! I WANNA GO PLAY CATCH!!!" (AN: lol couldn't resist) He yelled and tugged at the fluffy thing that his older brother always had to wear… He dug his nose into the pelt and made a face and stuck his tongue out and whined. "Aniki, this thing smells!!! When was the last time you washed it???"

That did it. Miroku's hidden guffaws turned into full blown laughter. Seconds later, Shippo and Miroku were rolling on the ground, laughing like maniacs. Sango and Kagome were red in the face trying to not laugh at the taiyoukai's expense, and Usagi was…still looking a bit dazed. Sesshoumaru's expression on his face was priceless.

It looked something like this: 0o0;;; -- Weird I know…now try imagine that expression on Mr. Ice cube with a stick up his ass of a popsicle…yep…I reckon that would be pretty funny…

While Sesshoumaru was um…preoccupied let's say, Usagi suddenly blinked and squealed loudly making everyone turn their attention to her.

O.o…Now what?

"OMIGOD!!! IS THAT THE NEW MAYBELINE RED EYESHADOW YOU'RE WEARING????!!!!!" She shrieked and jumped onto Sesshoumaru who fell back once more at the sudden added weight. She fondled with his hair and sighed longingly. "You have such silky hair, oooo…is that golden eye contacts???? They're so pretty!!!"

Sweatdrops appeared around…

Usagi continued. "Oh, I've always wanted fashion sensed guy. God you won't believe how many poor guy dressers are in my world." Her thoughts flew back to Mamoru's wardrobe, and her thoughts landed on a certain sickly green jacket. Eww…

Sesshoumaru regained his unemotional mask and growled. "Human, get off of this Sesshoumaru. You will be killed if you don't get off of me this instant!" He bared his fangs to make his point.

Usagi isn't even fazed one tiny bit. She smiled seductively. This is gonna be fun. "Aw…but milord, I'm enjoying this position a lot!" She is currently straddling him…just to let you know.

Oh and just for account of the other characters: Kagome and the rest of the gang are currently on the ground munching on popcorn while watching the dramatic event unfold while Naraku and Kikyo are screwing themselves silly in his castle. And Kagura right now is six foot under… I think… Oh yea, and Midoriko and the other demons inside the Shikon Jewel is currently celebrating Christmas and using a sword for a Christmas tree….er…okay….back to the scene.

**THIS PARAGRAPH CONTAINS STUFF THAT YOU YOUNGSTERS SHOULDN'T HEAR, WATCH, OR TALK ABOUT**…but what the hell…you've read this far…

Usagi continued playing the seductress while grinding her hips into his. She pouted cutely. "Aww…Sesshoumaru, why do you wear that stupid armor of yours? It's in the way!"

Currently, Sesshoumaru is enjoying himself immensely. Really? Yes he is. But he has his pride and he would not let the female be the dominant one.

He flipped them over and he was on top of the heavily breathing Usagi who was watching him with lust filled eyes.

Sesshoumaru leaned in and teased her ear by nipping on her earlobe and whispered huskily. "Do you know what I want to do right now, my little bunny?" Shaking her head no he continued. "I want to ravish you until you scream my name to the skies, I want to touch your body everywhere, memorizing every curve with my hands (er…a hand), I want to possess you only and make you mine. I want everyone to hear you cry for mercy and submit into my wicked pleasure…" He stopped to nuzzle her neck.

Usagi looked up into his firey molten gaze. "Really?"

Kagome and Sango clutched each other in anticipation. While clutching the popcorn in possession away from Inuyasha.

Miroku completely fainted at the thought of Sesshoumaru even seducing a girl. He thought the taiyoukai was gay.

Shippo was trying to get the blindfold off his eyes to see what was happening.

Inuyasha was cheering….okay, he wasn't. He's cheering about getting ramen from Kagome.

Kirara was currently licking herself...GROOMING YOU PERVERTS. That's what cats do…duh…I know you guys are still thinking about it….get your mind out of the GUTTER!!!

and finally...

"Yes, be with me forever my little bunny."

The two new lovers kissed each other with such passion and got lost in the moment that they didn't sense the others leaving them in privacy…except for a certain perverted monk who had to learn the secrets of a good love-making.

(...perverted monk)

Eventually, Sango came back and dragged the hentai back.

**The End**

* * *

Really, by now you're probably saying…WTF? HOW THE HELL CAN THAT BE THE ENDING??? Well, it is true readers…for Sesshoumaru had succumbed into the passion of love…. 

Holy crap did I write that? Well…sry…CLICK TO NEXT CHAPTER FOR MY EXCUSE OF A BAD ENDING…and while ur at that, review…AFTER you've read my excuse…


	3. NOTE

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…did u fall for it???

...Readers giving the evil eye to the author…

Oh…hehe…guess not…

Anyway the real end of chapter two is NOT real.

...readers sigh in relief…

Yes…um hm… Anyway…the next chapter…well…I'll update next time on the REAL ending of Chapter two….

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Tell me how the second chapter was kk???

From ur hopeless yet loving author

Kittyyc


End file.
